<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>YEE Draws by EsculentEvil</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23354707">YEE Draws</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EsculentEvil/pseuds/EsculentEvil'>EsculentEvil</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Fanart, Fluff, Headcanon, Humor, Other, Thankmas2020, YouTube</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:16:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,427</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23354707</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EsculentEvil/pseuds/EsculentEvil</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Youtubers, EsculentEvil Draws.<br/>(Mostly JSEgos, actually!)</p><p>Obviously: Please do not steal any of these or post them somewhere else; these should only appear on my AO3 account and my Tumblr account; thank you.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. SepticEgoPreeshWeek: Marvelous Magic Man!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This... has been an unexpected journey. I started this during my flip out over Tumblr’s new look; but I continued it after I (not them; and yes I’m still peeved they closed the ticket without helping) resolved the issue and got the horrible new layout reverted back to the old one because... well, why not? There’s no guarantee that something like this won’t happen again and the reality is that I was ready to leave Tumblr (or at least be on it significantly less) because this isn’t the first time they’ve made a huge change without appearing to care what their own users think (NSFW Ban); and while it’s great that they put in the option to switch back to the old layout: they didn’t SAY it. So, in response to their callousness, I almost dropped them in favor of AO3; but, I resolved it; and then I ended up left halfway through this transference piece. Obviously, I could have stopped—especially since drawings on AO3 seem so weird and, probably, no one’s interested in these—but I like my drawings and how much better I’ve become at them and having them in one place: because, JIVE I didn’t know I DREW THEM SO MUCH! And, ultimately, that’s the point of this: keeping all these drawings together so that I can see for myself how much I’ve grown/amassed. And so you All can see it too! I hope you like this even if it’s kind of weird... Share your thoughts?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><h2>Marvelous Magic Man!</h2><p>For [Marvin the] Magnificent Appreciation Week!</p><p>
  <sub>Marvin the Magnificent belongs to <a href="https://tmblr.co/m4WhrqsQ2IdSpseV2h27foA">@therealjacksepticeye</a><br/>Magnificent Appreciation Week began with <a href="https://tmblr.co/mT5OQcPfxgOilyiEbHIFRRA">@iamliteraltrash1</a></sub>
</p><hr/><p>Hi All!</p><p>This is my first time drawing JSE and I’m pretty proud of it! There’re some stupid mistakes and I still can’t shade/highlight for anything in digital art but I still like it. Marvin’s robe was going to be solid blue [like Sean’s shirt when Marv’ debuted] but I didn’t like how it looked [it was so plain and UGLY (♦ ` ‸ ´)] but then I had a happy little accident [I deleted the layer the robe’s color was on] and when I saw the way the robe ended up looking with the lens flare as its color... I was sold~</p><p>Honestly, tho: I’m most proud of his eyes; even if they’re hardly noticeable.</p><p>O, and I like how his hands/body came out [since I always fail at anatomy].</p><p>Thoughts?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Originally posted: <a href="https://esculentevil.tumblr.com/post/185265539245/marvelous-magic-man-for-marvin-the">31 MAY 2019 on My Tumblr</a>.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. SepticEgoPreeshWeek: Bro Daddy Chase</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><h2>
<strike>Chase Brody</strike> <strike>Bro Average</strike> <strike>Dream Daddy</strike> Bro Daddy Chase</h2><p>For The Septic Army’s Favorite Dad’s Appreciation Week!</p><p>
  <sub>Chase Brody belongs to <a href="https://tmblr.co/m4WhrqsQ2IdSpseV2h27foA">@therealjacksepticeye</a><br/><em>Dream Daddy</em> belongs to the Game Grumps<br/><a href="https://jacksinsanity.tumblr.com/post/185258880074/okay-listen-up-everyone">SepticEgoPreeshWeek</a> began on Discord</sub>
</p><hr/><p>Hi All!</p><p>Remember Sean’s play-through of <em>Dream Daddy</em> back in the day?</p><p>While trying to think of what I should do for Chase’s Preesh Week, I decided that I wanted to honor him as a loving and dedicated father--even if he isn’t perfect. That, of course, lead to me thinking about <em>Dream Daddy</em> and Sean’s croptop; and then I remembered that I never actually finished watching his Let’s Play of it! [I had watched Mark’s first and--OMJ--I couldn’t STAND Brian: he was a dong.]</p><p>So, obviously, I sat down to watch it and got myself some reference pics!</p><p>While watching him play golf with Brian, tho, I got thinking: a single dad [even if Jack Daddy wasn’t divorced/separated but a widower--and Stacy isn’t a man] always trying his best but never really scoring all the goals he aims for... Seriously seems like the birthplace of Chase to me!</p><p>What do you All think?</p><p>Either way, I had lots of fun with this!</p><p>~<br/>I’m not sure if Chase looks quite right but I’m confident he’s <strike>mostly</strike> recognizable.<br/>~</p><p>I’d also like to take this chance to say that I headcanon Chase as pansexual.</p><p>The reason for this is pretty straight forward: he had a wife, he has kids, and I don’t really see him as overly concerned with the gender of his partner; I think he’d really just be interested in whether or not he likes/is attracted to the person, whether or not the person reciprocates his feelings/attraction, whether or not his kids like/are ok with the person, and whether or not the person’s nice to his kids. I don’t really have a favorite person to ship him with, tho.</p><p>Regardless, it’s June now so I figured I’d do something thematic while I’m at it.</p><p>Thoughts?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Originally posted: <a href="https://esculentevil.tumblr.com/post/185357077064/chase-brody-bro-average-dream-daddy-bro-daddy">4 JUN 2019 on My Tumblr</a>.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. SepticEgoPreeshWeek: “I Love You, Always,” signed JJ.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><h2>"I Love You, Always," signed JJ.</h2><p>For The Septic Army’s Campy Comedian’s Appreciation Week!</p><p>
  <sub>Jameson Jackson belongs to <a href="https://tmblr.co/m4WhrqsQ2IdSpseV2h27foA">@therealjacksepticeye</a><br/><a href="https://jacksinsanity.tumblr.com/post/185258880074/okay-listen-up-everyone">SepticEgoPreeshWeek</a> began on Discord</sub>
</p><hr/><p>Hi All!</p><p>I had a blast with this: not only is JJ grayscale (which, digitally, feels like I’m drawing in pencil again so I feel like my concept of shading is much better) but he also uses Sign Language; and, as a kid, I used to know ASL well enough to hold simple conversations with people (tho I’ve forgotten most of it now) so I’m always brought back to those childhood days because of JJ and I love it.</p><p>Quick apology for my atrocious handwritting; it’s not the worst but JJ does better.</p><p>I tried to make the Septic Sam tiepin and the crease it forms look like two Js but I probably failed... And I tried to make it look like this is an old signed photo from JJ’s filming years but I probably didn’t fully succeed there, either... Aaaaand the shadow in the palm of JJ’s hand is supposed to make the bottom of a heart while the knuckles of his middle and ring finger make the top of the heart but... I’m not sure if that worked out either ｡ﾟ(♦´ ヮ`)ﾟ｡</p><p>Either way, I’m really proud of how this one turned out!</p><p>Thoughts?</p><p>~</p><p>
  <sup>Also, if you’re interested, I learned that the app I use to draw on my phone, IbisX, creates an mp4/speedpaint of my drawings and I uploaded it to my YouTube; feel free to <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xEteIXMH5WI">check it out</a>!</sup>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Originally posted: <a href="https://esculentevil.tumblr.com/post/185536783929/i-love-you-always-signed-jj-for-the-septic">12 JUN 2019 on My Tumblr</a>.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. SepticEgoPreeshWeek: Failure …. …. Worthless Zero ….. ….. Idiot NOTHING</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><h2>Failure .... .... Worthless Zero ..... ..... Idiot NOTHING</h2><p>For The Septic Army’s Happy Hero Appreciation Week!</p><p>
  <sup><strike>Angsty!</strike>Jackieboy-Man belongs to <a>@therealjacksepticeye</a><br/><a href="https://iamliteraltrash1.tumblr.com/post/185259651709/okay-listen-up-everyone">SepticEgoPreeshWeek</a> began on Discord</sup>
</p><hr/><p>Hi All!</p><p>This probably looks a lot like Anti messing with Jackieboy’s head... but it’s not! This is really the result of a couple stressful weeks being relieved on my phone. It didn’t actually turn out that much like I intended but it came out close enough. Plus: I feel much better after getting it all out!</p><p>I do feel a bit bad doing this to Jackieboy, tho...</p><p>Backstory [in-pic-wise]: Jackieboy-Man just fought a big baddie [maybe Anti...] and lost horribly; the person he was trying to protect died in his care and... yea. Obviously, this didn’t happen to me in real but, also obviously, Jackieboy-Man wouldn’t be struggling with <strike>failing at</strike> job hunting so I had to translate it somehow.</p><p>Anyway, nothing’s really changed since I drew this [other than getting to vent] and I’m still looking so... wish me luck or share advice--please?</p><p>No pressure tho; thanks for reading my verbal vomit, anyway!  ｡ﾟ(♦´ ヮ`)ﾟ｡ </p><p>~</p><p>O, also: special thanks to <a href="https://tmblr.co/mEWklJVHVJjTPXl1qSjsO8w">@confuseddistractedmary</a> who suggested I try darker shadows/shading; I did go a bit darker this time and I think it does look much better against the deeper shadows; I also went lighter with the lighting this time too and I kinda like how much more the highlights pop; so, yea, thank you! ♦</p><p>O, and yes: I’m aware Jackieboy-Man’s suit doesn’t really have drawstrings; honestly, I just wanted to make his suit a bit more “mine” when I draw him; and, yes, that’s also why my handdrawn signature’s in green and blue, not orange--it’s sewn into my Jackieboy-Man’s suit! I just thought it’d be a fun detail to put in. I also thought it’d be a good challenge for me since I struggle with how patterns are supposed to appear on clothes; hopefully this helps me improve. (♦` ω´)</p><p>O, and lastly, I linked to a reblogged version of the SEPW post because <a href="https://jacksinsanity.tumblr.com/post/185258880074/okay-listen-up-everyone">the original poster edited theirs</a> after the reblog [which is fine; these things happen!] and, when I was planning what I’d be doing for each week, I remembered the order presented in the reblog rather than the original post; I’m really sorry about how confusing that is and if this means I’m actually not doing this right but... well... I think it’s actually kinda fitting given the past few weeks and I worked demonically hard on this picture so I don’t care if this is a fail; I stand by it.</p><p>Still sorry for the fizz up, tho.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Originally posted: <a href="https://esculentevil.tumblr.com/post/185796025278/failure-worthless-zero-idiot-nothing">23 JUN 2019 on My Tumblr</a>.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. SepticEgoPreeshWeek: “NURSE! 50 CCs of Smack Ass!”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><h2>“NURSE! 50 CCs of Smack Ass!”</h2><p>For the Septic Army’s Daring Doctor’s Appreciation Week!</p><p>
  <sub>Doctor Henrik von Schneeplestein belongs to <a href="https://tmblr.co/m4WhrqsQ2IdSpseV2h27foA">@therealjacksepticeye</a><br/><a href="https://jacksinsanity.tumblr.com/post/185258880074/okay-listen-up-everyone">SepticEgoPreeshWeek</a> began on Discord<br/>Quote borrowed from this <a href="https://youtu.be/CX_GjH2mcrY?t=681">GORN</a> vid</sub>
</p><hr/><p>Hi All!</p><p>Not much to say this time, surprisingly; I’m just pretty happy with this one.</p><p>I struggled a bit with his hands and they both still look odd but I’m okay with it.</p><p>Like I said above, the idea for this one came from Jack/Sean’s Let’s Play of GORN where he yells the above quote and I just KNEW The Hen had to say it!</p><p>Thoughts?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Originally posted: <a href="https://esculentevil.tumblr.com/post/185972716412/nurse-50-ccs-of-smack-ass-for-the-septic">1 JUL 2019 on My Tumblr</a>.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. SepticEgoPreeshWeek: The Fowl Glitch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><h2>The Fowl Glitch</h2>
<p>For the <strike>Septic</strike> A̸͢n̴̛͘t̛҉i̶̴ Army’s Gorgeous Glitch’s Appreciation Week!</p>
<p>
  <sub>AntiSepticEye belongs to <a href="https://tmblr.co/m4WhrqsQ2IdSpseV2h27foA">@therealjacksepticeye</a><br/>
<a href="https://jacksinsanity.tumblr.com/post/185258880074/okay-listen-up-everyone">SepticEgoPreeshWeek</a> began on Discord<br/>
</sub>
</p><hr/>
<p>Hi All!</p>
<p>I’m super proud of this one! It actually turned out better than I was expecting! The wings still look amateur, tho (♦´ ヮ`); because I’ve never drawn them before.</p>
<p>Still, let’s talk about this!</p>
<p>I’d like you all to meet <em>Áit</em>! It’s basically my version of Anti and his origin story. Before Anti was Anti, he was Áit: a formless being roaming the glades of Ireland. Sometime during the rein of the Vikings, Áit met the leader of a small band of them in Northern Ireland after they’d bled the area they settled in completely dry.</p>
<p>Not wanting to leave the land they’d grown to love, the leader of the Viking band prayed for the assistance of their fertility god--only to have the god gift them Áit.</p>
<p>Because Anti/Áit is a glitch and capable of literally anything [tho not everything], It’s more than able to replenish the natural resources in the area and make it so the Viking band can stay; however, for Áit to do this, It needs to be paid: i.e. fed. And It is: the Viking band shower Áit with attention, love, worship, and affection--the leader especially, as he was technically the one to summon Áit and It’s aid.</p>
<p>That leader’s name was <a href="https://www.babble.com/baby-names/baby-boy-names/meaning-of-shan/">Shan</a> <a href="https://ireland-calling.com/irish-names-mcloughlin/">MacLochlann</a>, the ancestor of Seán McLoughlin.</p>
<p>After Shan died, Áit kept track of his soul and watched over his family line. Eventually, It saw Shan’s soul reborn on February 7th, 1990 as Seán.</p>
<p>It stayed close to Seán throughout his childhood, adapting to the times by shedding Its feathers [which captured both Its omnipotence and omniscience] and donning pixels [which link It to the omnipotence and omniscience of tech].</p>
<p>After Seán created his YouTube channel, JackSepticEye, and the character of AntiSepticEye was created by fans, Seán and Áit made a Pact with each other: Áit would become Anti [thereby having a way to seamlessly interact with subs] and help Seán create a place online [the community] where everyone can go to feel safe, welcomed, and happy; because, if Áit can re-fertilize land just because It is shown love by a few, what then can It do when It is loved/fed by all of us?</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>Feel free to share your thoughts on this headcanon/origin story!</p>
<p>I’m good with constructive criticism, too; I’m sure I got facts crooked.</p>
<p>Quick note: Áit’s look is based off Southeast Asia’s <a href="https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Green_peafowl">green peafowl</a>, which was an ideal image for It then since it allowed Áit to appear beautiful, exotic, and fertile; remember, It’s biggest goal was to be fed--given love, attention, worship, and affection--which is much easier when one looks like a gorgeous, ethereal rarity!</p>
<p>
  <span>Finally: Yes, that is an eyeball in Its neck; I like to think that’s where Sam’s from [and that this is the reason It cut open Seán’s throat when It first appeared: It was both giving Seán SepticSam and creating a tether of sorts for Itself!].</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Originally posted: <a href="https://esculentevil.tumblr.com/post/186119647436/the-fowl-glitch-for-the-septic-a-n-t-i">7 JUL 2019 on My Tumblr</a>.</p>
<p>Video Version: <a href="https://youtu.be/7o6mDFqSLaA">Speed Draw/Paint with Voice Over on my YouTube</a>!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. SepticEgoPreeshWeek: Grave Robber</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><h2>Grave Robber</h2><p>Because Robbie’s still a JSEgo to me~</p><hr/><p>Hi All!</p><p>In case it’s not obvious: I had a lot of fun with Robs and IbisX’ symmetric rulers.</p><p>Originally, this was going to be an OC/Original work, but then the idea to draw Robbie staring at you while he noms on a bone was too good to pass up!</p><p>As simple and plain as this is, I’m pretty proud of it. I’ve never done bruising under the eyes like this so it’s not the best but I think it’s good for a first try. </p><p>I think the hair and eyes came out well and I’m pleased with the shading--even if it does make my use of the symmetric ruler really dramatically obvious...</p><p>His shirt came out sloppy but I kinda really like how it looks like it’s unwinding.</p><p>Minor detail I’m really happy with/proud of: the bruised gaping holes in his ears; I’ve this headcannon that Robbie doesn’t wear gauges like most of the JSEgos and Seán himself but he’s still got the holes [just like we see with Seán] and they’re all bruised like they never fully healed--because he’s an undead!</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Originally posted: <a href="https://esculentevil.tumblr.com/post/186487114914/grave-robber-because-robbies-still-a-jsego-to">23 JUL 2019 on My Tumblr</a>.</p><p>There's also an alternate version featured there; but it's bloody so be cautious of viewing it.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. AntiSirenEye, Glitch of Land and Sea</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><h2>AntiSirenEye, Glitch of Land and Sea</h2><p>
  <sub>((AntiSepticEye as a Siren!))</sub>
</p><hr/><p>Hi All!</p><p>I doodled this at work today! Took me about 2.5 hours due to my multitasking. Still, I’m really happy with it. Siren!Anti was going to be more of a focal-point in it, but I didn’t like how he was turning out in the main pond so I moved him back; I actually think it works better, tho, because he seems more untouchable there.</p><p>Please do not ask me what kind of flowers/plants these are as I have no idea; the ones floating in/on the water could probably pass for lotus flowers but idfk; this was honestly a destress project so I just let my hand do whatever.</p><p>It helped a lot, by the by [to destress me]! AntiSirenEye [I might do an AU for It] turned out pretty and I really like how he fits with that weird flower behind him. I’m thinking of coloring this pic later--probably digitally [this is a pencil drawing].</p><p>Also, yes, I forgot to draw the tip of Anti’s other/right ear; please ignore that. &gt;&lt;; Also, please forgive the lack of a beard: I can’t reconcile how sharp and deadly Anti is/should be as a siren and how much drag facial/body hair will cost him...</p><p>
  <sub>I’ve also been contemplating getting Instagram; I’ll probably name it EsculentEvil too... thoughts?</sub>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Originally posted: <a href="https://esculentevil.tumblr.com/post/186648248206/antisireneye-glitch-of-land-and-sea">30 JUL 2019 on My Tumblr</a>.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Seasons Greetings, ̨̲̹̞̫̱̭͇̓ͣ̏̅̕ͅP̵̢̣͍ͬu̳̗̳̤̩͚͑p̟̬̳̩͙̹̬ͦ̋̽́ͨ̊͊ͧͅp͍̤̺͕̖ͣ͌̑̋͟ȩ̸̢̝̘͕̞̲̫̒̑ͤt̠͇̾̒̔ͯͦ̐͗ͣs̞̥̰͇͕̣̘͋̋̽͟͢~͋͌͂ͯ҉̸͓̮̣̗̜͎̗̤̟͋͌͂ͯ͘҉̸͓̮̣̗̜͎̗̤̟͘</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning: The second pic features a bit of eyestrain due to Anti's chromatic aberration.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><h2>.</h2><h2>S̯͔̞͉̺̜ͦ̒̔e̢͎͉̥̥͈ͧͩ̂̅ͣ͝a̴̻͚̺̙̿ͩ̓̏̓ͯs̔̊ͦ͏͔͖͔̤ͅo̔ͬͦ҉̛̼̳̱̘̭ͅn̙͓̻̮͎̜̒̏ͣ̌ͪ͢'̷̔̊͛ͨ̕͠ͅs̶̝̮̝̣͋̀̅͗ͬ̈̕ ̴̬͍̞͉͓̱̾G̶ͩͧ̅ͮͫ̏̈́ͯ͗͏̥͉̼͙r̛̖̝̞͖̥̭͓̓̒̿ͣ̾̒ͮ̾̈ͅę̧̱̬͉̖͕̤̬̩̪͂̒͂̏͘e̷͈͖͛ͤt̨̘̮̰̞̎ͪͩ̆͘i̧̦̺̖̜͕͗̓̔͐ͦ̿̾̒n͓̹͈͖͚̩̤̽ͣ̍̅̂̄ͯg̵̴̹̺͉̞͖̠̺̙ͮ̊ͯ̂̓ͬ͒̈́s̶͕̺͙̥̪͔ͫ͒ͪͪ͋̏̚ͅ,̛̬̥̲̭̮ͣ̑ͬ́͐ ̨̲̹̞̫̱̭͇̓ͣ̏̅̕ͅP̵̢̣͍ͬu̳̗̳̤̩͚͑p̟̬̳̩͙̹̬ͦ̋̽́ͨ̊͊ͧͅp͍̤̺͕̖ͣ͌̑̋͟ȩ̸̢̝̘͕̞̲̫̒̑ͤt̠͇̾̒̔ͯͦ̐͗ͣs̞̥̰͇͕̣̘͋̋̽͟͢~͋͌͂ͯ҉̸͓̮̣̗̜͎̗̤̟͘</h2><p>From a Glitch and Its Hot Apple Cider~</p><p>~</p><p>Hi All!</p><p>It’s finally Fall again (my favorite season) and, even though it’s not October yet (my favorite month), I’m super stoked to be able to enjoy Hot Apple Cider again.</p><p>It’s one of my favorite hot drinks~ but it’s seasonal so I can’t buy it often.</p><p>I know I can make it at home, and I have nice apple cinnamon teas and juices; but there’s just something novel about buying the drink outside, you know?</p><p>~</p><p>Anyway, I just wanted to draw Antisepticeye enjoying my favorite autumn drink.</p><p>I also, weirdly, wanted to draw Anti in a cozy looking sweater. I think it worked.</p><p>The app I use to draw, IbisX, also added some new filters recently!</p><p>One of them was a glitch filter; so, obviously: DRAW ANTI!</p><p>~</p><p>
  <sub>As an aside: I do headcanon that Anti loves hot chocolate and apple cider instead of coffee; but It never drinks them around the other Septic Egos because It feels it makes It seem childish and even unscary [some very bad things for a villain to be!]; instead, It drinks similarly flavored teas. Seán and Jameson are probably the only two that know Its true tastes but they kindly stay quiet.</sub>
</p><p>
  <sub>Thoughts?</sub>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Originally posted: <a href="https://esculentevil.tumblr.com/post/187874673628">22 SEP 2019 on My Tumblr</a>.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. HAPPY BIRTHDAY, ANTI!!!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><h2>HAPPY BIRTHDAY, ANTI!!!</h2><p>
  <sub>The pumpkin looks horrible but I’m still proud of it cuz it’s my hand-drawn signature [at least, it’s the two Es back to back; the little s and v are “rings” on Anti’s ring fingers, which I think are cool]. Either way, I’m super proud of his face and the mood I made. Very happy with this one. ( ♦ ` ω´ )</sub>
</p><p>
  <sub>Thoughts?</sub>
</p><p>
  <sub>And, of course, Anti belongs to <a class="tumblelog">@therealjacksepticeye</a><a href="https://tmblr.co/m4WhrqsQ2IdSpseV2h27foA"></a></sub>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Originally posted: <a href="https://esculentevil.tumblr.com/post/188254102592/happy-birthday-anti-the-pumpkin-looks-horrible">10 OCT 2019 on My Tumblr</a>.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. The Tree Team!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<h2>The Tree Team!</h2>
<p>AKA: #<a href="https://teamtrees.org/">TeamTrees</a></p>
<p>Just a little reminder that the Arbor Day Foundation, MrBeast, and Mark Rober are still accepting donations to combat deforestation and global warming!</p>
<p>We all raised over $150K during <a href="https://tmblr.co/m4WhrqsQ2IdSpseV2h27foA">@therealjacksepticeye</a>’s <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qfemCDzT6uY&amp;t=1s">livestream</a> on Oct 27, but we can still raise more! The Team Trees pin is also still on <a href="https://jacksepticeye.com/">Jack’s store</a>!</p>
<p>$1 = 1 tree planted and we’ve got until 2020. </p>
<p>Let’s plant ourselves a Septic Forest!</p>
<p>
  <sub>((Also, yea, I used a screenshot again as a reference. It’s from the <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q223NoxVbX8">ASMR video</a>. Originally, I wasn’t going to use that particular one, but when I realized I could put Sam on Seán’s shoulder and it’ll look like he’s looking at It, I was like: YES! And, seriously, I’m really proud of this one; I think I nailed the shading this time. I’d wanted Sam to be holding a tree sapling or whatever, but I also wanted to do it sprouting out of It like it appears in the promo/banner art on Seán’s website; so it ended up as a leaf shooting out of Sam’s optical nerve. I think it’s cool/cute. Thoughts?))</sub>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Originally posted: <a href="https://esculentevil.tumblr.com/post/188784117450/the-tree-team-aka-teamtrees-just-a-little">3 NOV 2019 on My Tumblr</a>.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Jameson Luigi Jackson</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning: This is a GIF!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><h2>Jameson Luigi Jackson</h2><p>
  <strike>I finally figured out how to make gifs!!! Also, this is my 2500th post!! Like, WOA!</strike>
</p><p>This was inspired by <a href="https://tmblr.co/m4WhrqsQ2IdSpseV2h27foA">@therealjacksepticeye</a> playing <em><a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X7m9UUk9XG8">Luigi’s Mansion 3</a></em>.</p><p>Don’t know why but, as I watched his let’s play, Luigi began to remind me of JJ (I’m sure it was really just his mustache; and how afraid Anti makes him look...) so, I thought: Why not draw that‽</p><p>I went really cartoony for this one because I wanted to try and give it an <em>old toon</em> vibe (for Jameson) mixed with the cartoony style of the game (for Luigi). [Honestly, just had a lot of fun with the rest.]</p><p>Thoughts?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Originally posted: <a href="https://esculentevil.tumblr.com/post/188805503566/jameson-luigi-jackson-i-finally-figured-out-how-to">4 NOV 2019 on My Tumblr</a>.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Heroic Footwear</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning: This is a GIF!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<h2>Heroic Footwear</h2>
<p><b>Anti</b>: [plants his foot on Jackie's back] Look! I have a Jackieboy-Man slipper!</p>

<p></p><div class="media-holder media-holder-draggable media-holder-hr">
  <hr class="tmblr-truncated"/>
  <p></p>
  <div class="media-button icon_close media-killer">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div><p>♦</p>
<p>Hi All!</p>
<p>This is actually a terrible merch’ joke. As I mentioned before <sup>[<a href="https://esculentevil.tumblr.com/post/188648123733/inktober-2019-28-a-c-c-i-de-n-t">shameless self-promo</a>]</sup>, I finally got the JSE Ego Socks set after Anti’s came out in September <sup>[so happy!]</sup>; but, that got me thinking: what other JSE stuff would I like to see?</p>
<p>This started out as a serious question, honestly.</p>
<p>But then I realized that’ll probably never happen, so I thought of it jokingly next. One of the answers I came up with was this: Septic Hero Slippers! <sup>[I’d buy him!]</sup></p>
<p>I thought you All might find this funny, too, so: here you go!</p>
<p>
  <sub>((Also, yes, I’m having fun making glitchbitch gifs.))</sub>
</p>
<p>
  <sub>♦</sub>
</p>
<p>
  <sub>As an aside, by the by: this is my first attempt at drawing my own versions of these two Egos: pretty happy with how they came out; tho, I think Jackie’s body is a bit awkward proportionally; his pose is also mega weird because I tried showing him halfway between surprised/jumpscared and refraining from hitting/hurting Anti, ‘cause what he’s doing is <b>relatively</b> benign—but I failed; still, I think Jackie’s face came out nice and his body, as borked as it is, is still a good first draft; Anti, tho... I’m super happy with how he came out: other than his beard, which doesn’t seem to look right no matter how many times I redo it, he’s exactly as I wanted him to be! Super proud! Ah, his hair might still need work, but I still like it as it is. Also, yes, his neck is bleeding black; that’s a headcanon of mine: Anti only bleeds red when he’s in a human body; <b>his</b> blood is Void.</sub>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Originally posted: <a href="https://esculentevil.tumblr.com/post/188851491505/heroic-footwear-anti-plants-his-foot-on">6 NOV 2019 on My Tumblr</a>.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Canti the AntiCat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<h2>Canti the AntiCat</h2>
<p>After writing so many scripts for this concept—and with a couple more still to go—I couldn’t help but want to try and draw my version of Anti as a black cat.</p>
<p>He still glitches and has neon green/hot pink chromatic aberration.</p>
<p>But now he’s like 13″ of long-haired feline; Norwegian Forest Cat, specifically. <sub>[And, yes, I chose that breed partly because Seán’s girlfriend’s cat is that, too; the other reason, however, is that I just genuinely like this breed in terms of look and temperament (although, to be honest, I only know the latter part thanks to a YouTuber named <a href="https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCP1CQH2PVJv4-glNTuVJl3g/videos">MilkyBoki</a> who owns a Wegie; and, while he’s not black, his mischievousness, playfulness, and love of jumpscaring others reminds me way too much of Anti for me to not make the connection; this YouTuber also has a Samoyed that, paired with the Wegie, sort of reminds me of Jackie; and, yes, I will probably make that an AU one day—<em>The Adventures of AntiWegie and Jackyed</em>! <strike>Would anyone read it?</strike>]</sub></p>
<p>Anyway, this was an unexpected challenge: I was going to draw Canti’s outline and then color/fill it in... but it just didn’t look right—even with two different colors —so, I ended up doing the fur in strokes and then trashing the outline after that; this got me the effect I wanted [Remember, Canti’s a <b>void</b> black cat! Meaning: where normal black cats can still be textured and given definition by fur shine, Canti’s fur doesn’t reflect back any light so his body ends up looking like a void.] but it was much more difficult to figure out than my original plan; no regrets, tho!</p>
<p>Hopefully, I’ll get better at drawing him [I’d like to do this more; Jackyed, too!].</p>
<p>In the mean time: if you missed the scripts I mentioned earlier, check them out! <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/21436255">They're all up on AO3</a>; but, you can also read them individually on my Tumblr, too: <a href="https://esculentevil.tumblr.com/post/187276725758/septic-scripts-language-of-love-for-catseven">Part One [+Seán]</a>, <a href="https://esculentevil.tumblr.com/post/188828131219/septic-scripts-super-cat-toy">Part Two [+Jackie]</a>, <a href="https://esculentevil.tumblr.com/post/188919337186/septic-scripts-anticatbert">Part Three [+Henrik]</a>, <a href="https://esculentevil.tumblr.com/post/188942572808/septic-scripts-canti-in-a-cup">Part Four [+Chase]</a>.</p>
<p>And, yes, I gave Canti my hand-drawn signature to chew on; he likes it!</p>
<p>Thoughts?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Originally posted: <a href="https://esculentevil.tumblr.com/post/188974280377/canti-the-anticat-after-writing-so-many-scripts">11 NOV 2019 on My Tumblr</a>.</p>
<p>Slightly edited because this didn't originally have a link to my AO3 Canti post (because I hadn't actually made it yet).</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Canti-in-a-Cup ♦!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<h2>Canti-in-a-Cup ♦!</h2>
<p>Illustration for the <a href="https://esculentevil.tumblr.com/post/188942572808/septic-scripts-canti-in-a-cup">Canti the AntiCat + Chase</a> script of the same name.</p>
<p>I’m really proud of this one! I tried to shade it so it looks like Canti’s in the cupboard with Chase’s shadow kind of looming over him and the cup’s text—honestly, though, I feel that makes it look a tad off; simply because there’s no other shading on the cup so it almost looks like there’s a light inside the cupboard preventing and shadow on, say, the handle or something.</p>
<p>But, maybe you All don’t see it that way; I don’t know; I’m just going with it because the looming Chase-shadow will basically be lost otherwise.</p>
<p>Anyway: <b>Headcanon Time </b>(lol)! So, in the script this picture is based off of, Chase calls this cup that Canti’s curled up in his “paper-ball basket-cup.” Now, obviously, this isn’t canon—the cup Seán has Chase use in his Power Hour doesn’t look anything like this—but that’s because <strike>this is a headcanon of mine</strike> it’s super important to Chase and therefore not something to just throw in a vid.</p>
<p>There’re two reasons it’s important: <b>1️)</b> it’s from his kids; <b>2)</b> it’s for therapy.</p>
<p>When things get rough and he feels like drinking, he takes this mug and reads it. He remembers the moment his kids gifted him it and them saying they love him. He’ll sit with a stack of papers and ball them up as he goes, throwing them in and rereading that message (#1 DAD❣️) each time he misses so he won’t drink.</p>
<p>It reminds him of why he’s fighting alcoholism in the first place: his kids.</p>
<p>Eventually, Chase will succeed in fulling up the cup with paper balls. And then, he can look at that cup—filled with familial love, support and his accomplishment—and focus solely on it, letting this full glass replace the other one he craved.</p>
<p>I don’t know if that would actually work in real life; but it is a reappropriation of a depression counseling technique someone told me about from their therapist.</p>
<p>All of that aside: this cup is MASSIVE and Canti loves it; so, if he’s using it and Chase suddenly needs it... well, you can click the link and read that for yourself.</p>
<p>
  <sub>((If you’re interested in the series I’m calling <em>Canti the AntiCat</em>, the rest of the scripts are here: <a href="https://esculentevil.tumblr.com/post/187276725758/septic-scripts-language-of-love-for-catseven">Part One [+Seán]</a>, <a href="https://esculentevil.tumblr.com/post/188828131219/septic-scripts-super-cat-toy">Part Two [+Jackie]</a>, <a href="https://esculentevil.tumblr.com/post/188919337186/septic-scripts-anticatbert">Part Three [+Henrik]</a>, and finally <a href="https://esculentevil.tumblr.com/post/189008034757/septic-scripts-canti-cong">Part Five [+Jameson]</a>.)) </sub>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Originally posted: <a href="https://esculentevil.tumblr.com/post/189031191651/canti-in-a-cup-illustration-for-the-canti-the">13 NOV 2019 on My Tumblr</a>.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. JackiePuppy-Dog K-9 Hero Unit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<h2>JackiePuppy-Dog<br/>K-9 Hero Unit</h2>
<p>Finally got around to drawing Jackieboy-Man as a Samoyed!</p>
<p><b>Meet Jackyed, All</b>!</p>
<p>Isn’t he cute?</p>
<p>
  <sub>((This is the first fill of my AU: <em>The Adventures of AntiWegie and Jackyed</em>! I discuss it <a href="https://esculentevil.tumblr.com/post/188974280377/canti-the-anticat-after-writing-so-many-scripts">here</a>!))</sub>
</p>
<p>
  <sup>((And, yes, I know I need to work on making him actually look like a Samoyed fluff-ball. (♦´ヮ`);))</sup>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Originally posted: <a href="https://esculentevil.tumblr.com/post/189119071883/jackiepuppy-dog-k-9-hero-unit-finally-got-around">17 NOV 2019 on My Tumblr</a>.</p>
<p>Additionally, the AU series mentioned here, <a href="https://esculentevil.tumblr.com/post/190286511390/the-adventures-of-antiwegie-and-jackyed"><i>The Adventures of AntiWegie and Jackyed</i></a>, does have a story for it; feel free to check it out!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Septic Funnies: The Trollmask</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>Anti</b>: [draws Trollface on Marvin’s mask] è̵̮͉ͨ̆͑ͮ͆H̩̻̭̹̮̤ͅeͩͫh̬̰̓̆̍̒eͨͬ͒̉́͏͍h̜̲̮̖̯͈ͩ͐ͨ͂̅ͬ͞ͅe̞̲̥̦̟̚~̜̠̲̪͓̔ͭ͗̒͂ͨ̊!͏̪̬̤</p>
<p><b>Marvin</b>: [annoyed and angry huff]</p>
<p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Originally posted: <a href="https://esculentevil.tumblr.com/post/189305322962/septic-funnies-the-trollmask">26 NOV 2019 on My Tumblr</a>.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. The Anti Reaper Leviathan!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><h2>The Anti Reaper Leviathan!</h2><p>Or: A ReaperLeviathan!Anti</p><p>
  <sub>AKA Anti as a Reaper Leviathan</sub>
</p><p>
  <sub>~</sub>
</p><p>
  <sub>Hi All!</sub>
</p><p>
  <sub>This is actually an illustration for a JSEgo + <em>Subnautica</em> AU that I’m writing; but, I’ve never really drawn an underwater scene before nor any kind of sea creature; so... sorry this isn’t very good... I did my best. ｡ﾟ｡ﾟ(♦›‸‹)ﾟ｡ﾟ｡ And I’m actually pretty proud of how the creep vines turned out.</sub>
</p><p>
  <sub>Everything else, I 100% need to work on (including the eyes which ended up way too big...).</sub>
</p><p>
  <sub>Anti’s ReapLev look is still being developed (tho I have outlined many of the base elements of it) which is one reason why I picked the scene where he’s really just a silhouette in between vines. The other reason is just that I wanted to try and draw the biome I made up for the AU.</sub>
</p><p>
  <sub>If you’re an artist with experience drawing underwater scenery or creatures, please talk to me: tell me what I did wrong and give me advice on how to improve; I’d really appreciate it!</sub>
</p><p>
  <sub>And, as always, thanks for reading! ♦</sub>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Originally posted: <a href="https://esculentevil.tumblr.com/post/189466274768/the-anti-reaper-leviathan-or-a">4 DEC 2019 on My Tumblr</a>.<br/>You can now <a href="https://esculentevil.tumblr.com/post/641978944068943872">see the speed draw/paint of this image with an excerpt of the AU I mentioned it's from</a>!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. PMA’s in their DNA! ♦</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<h2>PMA’s in their DNA! ♦</h2>
<p>Redraw of a screenshot I took from <a href="https://twitter.com/GabSmolders/status/1195002258813009920">one of Gab/Evelien Smolder’s Twitter vids</a>.</p>
<p>
  <sub>Literally just wanted to take this opportunity to draw CatDad!Jacksepticeye/Seán McLoughlin~</sub>
</p>
<p>
  <sub>((And to practice drawing fluff-balls; hoping BB can help me draw <a href="https://esculentevil.tumblr.com/post/189119071883/jackiepuppy-dog-k-9-hero-unit-finally-got-around">Jackyed</a> and <a href="https://esculentevil.tumblr.com/post/188974280377/canti-the-anticat-after-writing-so-many-scripts">AntiWegie/Canti</a>))</sub>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Originally posted: <a href="https://esculentevil.tumblr.com/post/189505253493/pmas-in-their-dna-redraw-of-a-screenshot-i">6 DEC 2019 on My Tumblr</a>.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Happy Holidays! From Jackieboy-Man!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<h2>Happy Holidays!<br/><sup>From Jackieboy-Man!</sup>
</h2>
<p>AKA: An Excuse to Draw Jackie in a <strike>Santa-themed</strike> White-fur-trimmed Hood!</p>
<p>
  <sup>Also a quick reminder that it’s December 14th! <a href="https://tmblr.co/m4WhrqsQ2IdSpseV2h27foA">@therealjacksepticeye</a> is doing a <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2HNy-tYHsKA"><b>charity stream</b></a>! Let’s go be someone’s #Thankmas Hero, today, and help <a href="http://childsplaycharity.org/">Child’s Play</a> give games to kids!</sup>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Originally posted: <a href="https://esculentevil.tumblr.com/post/189659881570/happy-holidays-from-jackieboy-man-aka-an-excuse">14 DEC 2019 on My Tumblr</a>.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Madam Magic(ian)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning: This post sort of contains a genderbent Marvin... If that's not your thing: SKIP THIS.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<h2>Madam Magic(ian)</h2>
<p>A genderbent!Marvin?</p>
<p>
  <sub>((I honestly have no idea what this is. I wanted to practice drawing long wavy hair and thought: <em>yea, let’s do that with Marvin!</em> Only, as I sketched/doodled, a literal stranger came out instead??? I ended up liking it, though, so I kept going; and now I have this person that I’m kinda proud of? Not really sure if what I’m proud of is the figure, the shadows, the style, or WHAT; but I like it. Regardless, Marvin was like: <em>HWAT YEH DOIN’ NOT DRAWIN’ MEH?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?</em> And he like slapped his mask onto this drawing like it’s nobody’s business but his own and now.. Well, it appears I have some AU version of Marvin, now, and it’s got no backstory but <b>this</b>. Anyway: hope you like this mess, whatever it is. And I think I’ll try this style again; I like really it!))</sub>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Originally posted: <a href="https://esculentevil.tumblr.com/post/189734051227/madam-magician-a-genderbentmarvin-i-honestly">18 DEC 2019 on My Tumblr</a>.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. You’re a Demon, Not a Bull/Ram. No charging in the House!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I debated putting this in because it's not really... But, hey, I still drew it and it's relevant enough; and if LeoBashi's Demon Babs AU gets some notice from this then why not, right?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><h2>You’re a Demon, Not a Bull/Ram.<br/><sup>No charging in the House!</sup>
</h2><p>Inspired by <a href="https://tmblr.co/mtUKiv9MCqa7yttHF_axuMQ">@leobashi</a>’s Demon Babs AU</p><p>
  <sub>xD This is really dumb and I hope it’s ok that I did this.</sub>
</p><p>
  <sub>When I was a kid, my mom used to have all these snarky decorative signs all over the house; their purpose was to playfully remind us to do our chores and help upkeep the house/be tidy. Chase in this AU just struck me as the kind of parent that would do this kinda thing too; but, instead of saying something like “Changing the toilet paper roll will not cause brain damage,” Chase’s snarky messages would be more like this: aimed at keeping his little demons from wrecking the house or hurting each other (or him... or guests). I came up with this one while thinking about Jackie and Anti’s horns and how much damage they could do while roughhousing. I put up two because I can’t decide if they remind me more of ram horns or bull horns. ｡ﾟ(♦óヮò)ﾟ｡</sub>
</p><p>
  <sub>Anyway, I hope this at least made you laugh a little bit, leobashi.</sub>
</p><p>
  <sub>And thank you for the great AUs!</sub>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Originally posted: <a href="https://esculentevil.tumblr.com/post/189769790480/youre-a-demon-not-a-bullram-no-charging-in-the">20 DEC 2019 on My Tumblr</a>.</p><p>There's typed versions of these over there, btb; just didn't see the point in adding them here.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Jackyed with SamEye! AKA: Jackieboy-Man as a Samoyed from my Pet AU, Adventures of AntiWegie and Jackyed, with Septic Sam as his favorite doggy-toy!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<h2>Jackyed with SamEye!<br/><sub>AKA: Jackieboy-Man as a Samoyed from my Pet AU, <em>Adventures of AntiWegie and Jackyed</em>, with Septic Sam as his favorite doggy-toy!</sub>
</h2>
<p>My second attempt at JackiePuppy-Dog! (You can see the first <a href="https://esculentevil.tumblr.com/post/189119071883/jackiepuppy-dog-k-9-hero-unit-finally-got-around">here</a> if you’d like!)</p>
<p>
  <sub>This took me nearly 3 hours to draw but I’m very satisfied with the amount of improvement I see. I used a screenshot of Milky from the YouTube channel that originally inspired this AU, <a href="https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCP1CQH2PVJv4-glNTuVJl3g/videos">MilkyBoki</a>, and I think it helped—which is funny because that shot ended up being a much lower resolution reference picture than the one I picked off of Google for the first attempt; but such is life, yes? For those wondering: Jackyed’s not wearing his cape because I wanted to focus a lot on his fur; it’s one of the things I’m most proud of in terms of improvement: he actually looks FLUFFY!!! ♦♦♦ I’m also really happy with the lighting; shading, I’ve found, is really weird in the digital medium; I’m not sure why and I still need to figure out what’s up with this (maybe I’m just doing it wrong...) but, for now, I’m really happy that the shadows/lighting actually make him look like he’s got fur! Thoughts?</sub>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Originally posted: <a href="https://esculentevil.tumblr.com/post/190010636616/jackyed-with-sameye-aka-jackieboy-man-as-a">2 JAN 2020 on My Tumblr</a>.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Bubble B∘°˚o˳∘°y AKA: Anti in my Subnautica AU!!!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<h2>Bubble B∘°˚o˳∘°y</h2><p>
  <b>AKA: Anti in my Subnautica AU!!!</b>
</p><p>I’m so immensely proud of this it’s insane; even with the errors, I love this pic! For my sanity, I’m not going to list all the things I did wrong like I normally do; instead, I’m just gonna share a few <strike>headcanons</strike> tidbits I hope you All’ll like.</p><p>~</p><p>I originally designed this deadly bubble with the Reaper Leviathan’s “grabbers” on his neck; I changed that while drawing this because I realized I could just replace his ears with the pincers and, thus, perfectly replicate the original! (Before you ask: fish IRL don’t have protruding ears; their ears are 100% inside.)</p><p>I have no idea what Anti’s actually holding; I know they look like glowing bubbles but they could easily be some kind of bioluminescent jellyfish or something. (Actually, one of them was supposed to be this AU’s version of Septic Sam.)</p><p>Anti has gills on his lower torso but also on his upper back; this is because fish IRL take water into their mouths, run the water through the tissues of their gills to extract the oxygen they need, and then release the water out through their gills. That kind of seems awkward with a humanoid fish like this so, while Anti can totally do that when he wants or when it’s convenient, he can also just let water flow freely into and out of his gills; this is also to free his mouth for talking! (Lastly, I just like the idea of Jackie freaking out about his gills, thinking they’re scars at first, before calming down and realizing they’re just, well, gills. xD)</p><p>Anti still has his signature cut throat because he got in a fight with a big nasty; (And, no, I’m not spoiling that one; it’s a big plot point in the story so I can’t.) however, he doesn’t have a beard because FISH: his head hair’s enough drag.</p><p>Anyway: What do you All think?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Originally posted: <a href="https://esculentevil.tumblr.com/post/190136947446/bubble-b-o-y-aka-anti-in-my-subnautica-au">8 JAN 2020 on My Tumblr</a>.</p><p>EDIT: Now with <a href="https://youtu.be/QTpcHBe6KPQ">a speed draw/paint and narration of a excerpt of the AU</a>!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. If Jack’s a Crab, Jackie’s a Lobster! A JackieLob-Sir! xD</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was funnier in my head =/</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<h2>If Jack’s a Crab, Jackie’s a Lobster!</h2>
<p>A JackieLob-Sir! xD</p>
<p>
  <sub>This idea came to me while watching Kyle Hill’s <em>Because Science</em>, weirdly. My mind wondered and, for some reason, remembered all the teasing we used to do about how Seán holds cups. He might have been talking about the shells of crabs and lobsters for some video/concept but, either way, I just randomly thought of this joke and now you all get to suffer the results! Enjoy~</sub>
</p>
<p>
  <sub>Also, I’d have 100% done Jackie Rock Lobster if I could animate anything. LMAO. Just saying.</sub>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Originally posted: <a href="https://esculentevil.tumblr.com/post/190321735077/if-jacks-a-crab-jackies-a-lobster-a">18 JAN 2020 on My Tumblr</a>.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. “Don’t Mind Me! Just one of YOUR F̸̡L̸̴̶E̵̡̛͞S҉͏H̶͢ ̸͢͞P͡͞U̷̸͢P̕͜҉̢P̸̡Ę̷̡̕T̶҉̷S̴̡͜͞ Springing to Life!” –Mark (3 SCARY GAMES #39)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<h2>“Don’t Mind Me! Just one of YOUR F̸̡L̸̴̶E̵̡̛͞S҉͏H̶͢ ̸͢͞P͡͞U̷̸͢P̕͜҉̢P̸̡Ę̷̡̕T̶҉̷S̴̡͜͞ Springing to Life!” --Mark (<a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7cOL4Nky7Jw">3 SCARY GAMES #39</a>)</h2>
<p>My first time drawing Markiplier!!! Not too shabby, if I do say so myself!</p>
<p>
  <sub>When he made this joke in the video, I just thought of Anti and his own meat puppets and... yea: Mark’s now Anti’s puppet! Honestly, though: I don’t think this is new; it’s been a thing for a while. Probably since the start of the glitching, distorting, tech failures, and that closet door opening...</sub>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Originally posted: <a href="https://esculentevil.tumblr.com/post/190360197980/dont-mind-me-just-one-of-your">20 JAN 2020 on My Tumblr</a>.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Thank You! for 555+ Follows!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is obviously more of a "Thank You" than anything; but it IS Anti and BB so... count it!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<h2>Thank You! for 555+ Follows!</h2>
<p>Jive, I still can’t believe you’re All here... Thank You All So Much!!! ♦♦♦</p>
<p>
  <sub>Bunch of important things before I start rambling under the <em>Keep Reading</em> link:</sub>
</p>
<p>
  <sub>1) Yes: <b>I love yellow backgrounds</b>. Not only is yellow one of my favorite colors, but it also just looks so good behind <a href="https://esculentevil.tumblr.com/post/188851491505/heroic-footwear-anti-plants-his-foot-on">Anti</a>, <a href="https://esculentevil.tumblr.com/post/189659881570/happy-holidays-from-jackieboy-man-aka-an-excuse">Jackie</a>, and <a href="https://esculentevil.tumblr.com/post/190321735077/if-jacks-a-crab-jackies-a-lobster-a">so on</a>.</sub>
</p>
<p>
  <sub>2) <b>Glitches</b>: I found a different way to make Anti glitch in the drawing app I use! Instead of shredding him, it just extends some of his pixels into lines! I love it.</sub>
</p>
<p>
  <sub>3) <b>This is a visual pun</b>!!! Because I love puns; I think you’ve All figured that out. Anti’s hand is glitching out—I’m sure you All noticed. It’s glitching for 2 reasons: first is the follower count (he’s displaying “5” “5” “5” with his one hand); second is a greeting—he’s waving at you!</sub>
</p>
<p>
  <sub>4) <b>This is my second attempt at BB</b>! I think he turned out really good, honestly. I’m proud. Doing his stripes was a bit of an adventure and I DID find a hair brush on the app that I use; but, of course, I found it at the last moment so that’ll be another day’s project. I also think I have a better understanding of how to draw and then color fur so maybe I’ll apply this method to <a href="https://esculentevil.tumblr.com/tagged/canti-the-anticat">Canti</a>/<a href="https://esculentevil.tumblr.com/tagged/Adventures-of-AntiWegie-and-Jackyed">AntiWegie</a>; we’ll see.</sub>
</p>
<p>
  <sub>5) Cloak: yes, I’ve very late to the whole <b><em>draw an Ego in Cloak stuff</em> thing</b>; but, hey... better late than never? (ó ﾍ ò｡♦) Also, yea: Anti’s not wearing the matching pants; part of this was to be a little different; but it’s also because these are the Cloak pants I bought—which I very much like—and they seem more Anti’s style: they’re black and tight fitting like his usual skinny jeans! I also didn’t really wanna draw a circle on his crotch... even if that IS the Geo Jogger’s official design...</sub>
</p>
<p>
  <sub>6) <b>Headcanon: This is how Anti plays with BB</b>! I like to think that he can glitch himself tiny (or giant) whenever he wants to and BB sort of mistook him for a toy the first time Anti went tiny around him; and since Anti loves rough housing and is WAY more durable than any old toy <strike>made by humans</strike>, he and BB can chase each other around the house and play games with each other without problems. I also like to think that BB KNOWS what Anti really is (or, at least, he gets that normal-sized Anti and tiny Anti are the same person) and treats Anti with more respect than he would an actual toy; meaning that they’ll work together to have fun most of the time and this will lead to things like coordinated attacks against Egos like Henrik, Marvin, and especially Jackie (I’m pretty sure Anti’s convinced BB that Jackie’s some kind of human shaped, living, breathing, moving scratch post) as well as Anti hopping on BB’s back and riding him like a horse.</sub>
</p>
<p>
  <sub>7) This whole image was honestly <a href="https://www.disneyclips.com/images/aladdin-jasmineandrajah.html"><b>inspired by Jasmine and Rajah</b> aka <em>Disney</em></a>.</sub>
</p>

<p></p><div class="media-holder media-holder-draggable media-holder-hr">
  <hr class="tmblr-truncated"/>
  <p></p>
  <div class="media-button icon_close media-killer">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div><p>
  <sub>~</sub>
</p>
<p>Now, the rambling...</p>
<p>I’ve been putting off this celebration for a really long time. 337 followers was the last one I did a thing for and that was way back when I was into BatJokes.</p>
<p>Which, of course, is why this took me so long.</p>
<p>I’m not in that fandom anymore (tho I still love Joker and have a soft spot for BJ; mostly, I just appreciate, now, what that fandom taught me: I LOVE Hero/Villain!) and, when I hit 500 followers (which is what I originally intended to celebrate), I was in the process of switching over to JSE officially (I was already his fan and a fan of Anti, as well—if you go back far enough in my blog, you’ll find reblogs of Anti from the bloopers and outtakes videos, for example—but I hadn’t been making content for them then) and... I just... I was scared. I thought all the followers I’d somehow managed to amass would just... go. About 400 of you All are BatJokes fans; most of my followers came to me for BatJokes; and leaving that fandom—DC as a whole—was... terrifying.</p>
<p>Especially since, thanks to Tapas, I now know that my writing on its own isn’t as attractive as the fandoms I’m in and the ships I ... ship.</p>
<p>Facing these realities have been hard and really sucked. But... somehow...</p>
<p>You All are still here.</p>
<p>I’m not sure why (and I still think a lot of you have just forgotten you’re following me because I know I’m one of the few weirdos that follow less than 30 blogs) but <b>I am so grateful</b>. And I want you All to know that. I hope you All know that.</p>
<p>Thank you so much for being here.</p>
<p>♦♦♦ I really love you All. ♦♦♦</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Originally posted: <a href="https://esculentevil.tumblr.com/post/190547358741/thank-you-for-555-follows-jive-i-still-cant">30 JAN 2020 on My Tumblr</a>.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Stripes and Chains</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I know he's not official but...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<h2>Stripes and Chains</h2>
<p>A doodle I made over the last few days because <a href="https://youtu.be/lwYJWAnf5IA?t=184">Ethan mentioned <em>stripes</em> when turning Mark into an E Boy</a> and I just ended up thinking of Robbie the Zombie.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Originally posted: <a href="https://esculentevil.tumblr.com/post/190731108656/stripes-and-chains-a-doodle-i-made-over-the-last">9 FEB 2020 on My Tumblr</a>.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Roaring 20′s Anti PinUp</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Fair warning (because I know this kind of thing is super unpopular): This contains a genderbent!Anti or a Transgender!Anti (depending on how you look at it).</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<h2>Roaring 20′s Anti PinUp</h2>
<p>I’ve been watching a lot of <em>Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries</em> with my mom lately and it’s reminded me of how much I always loved the era’s fashion/aesthetic.</p>
<p>So I drew Anti like a Flapper Girl~!</p>
<p>
  <sub>I’m very happy with this. There’re a few mistakes but they aren’t very glaring. I’ve also realized that my art seems to come out better with I draw in thin pixels. This kinda sucks because I like the look of thick lines; but if it improves my art... Also, yea, It doesn’t really look like Anti. It’s like what happened with Marvin in <em><a href="https://esculentevil.tumblr.com/post/189734051227/madam-magician-a-genderbentmarvin-i-honestly">Madam Magic(ian)</a></em>: It looks more like <strike>me</strike> an OC or a genderbent version of Anti. Still, I’m proud of this piece; and I dare to think this look really suits him. Thoughts?</sub>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Originally posted: <a href="https://esculentevil.tumblr.com/post/190750139520/roaring-20s-anti-pinup-ive-been-watching-a-lot">10 FEB 2020 on My Tumblr</a>.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Glitch In P͚̰̩͔̯͙̋̈́́̊̈́͊̒ȇ̶̤̰̏a̭̜̿̐̅͒͞c͒̇͏͔̥͇̜̖̪̯e̯͕̋ͣ̽!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning: This is a GIF!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><h2>Glitch In P͚̰̩͔̯͙̋̈́́̊̈́͊̒ȇ̶̤̰̏a̭̜̿̐̅͒͞c͒̇͏͔̥͇̜̖̪̯e̯͕̋ͣ̽!</h2><p><a href="https://esculentevil.tumblr.com/post/611862597867814912/when-youre-going-through-therealjacksepticeyes">Been watching a lot of old JSE videos</a>—like Subnautica—and feeling nostalgic. It’s not really until you binge watch teensepticeye (not babysepticeye as he was soft spoken, American accent, and “Hello all you beautiful people out there.”) that you realize just how much Sean’s stopped YELLING—he’s just LOUD now. Before, it was like he was distracting us with his screams because he felt so uncomfortable with himself; now he’s more confident and secure so he just talks. And thinking about these things just makes me really appreciate how open he is: how he’s willing to talk to us like a friend or a big brother; how he wants to help. And this made me think about when I finally started watching him in 2014 thanks to <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N0R9NX9IvQk">his collab with Mark</a> and just how far we’ve come as a community. And Anti. All of this leads back to Anti xD As it should. And <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CcGpACOXxMo">S̺͍͉͔͉̞̪Ḁ̸̰̮͝Y̶̪ ̳͇̭͍̥̭͉ͅG̕҉̡̦̲O̤̫͖͎̗͜͞ͅÒ̴̬̠̺̪̥͉̳͉̥͝D̨̺̦̯͙͙͔̯͚͠B̸̬̻̝͉͍̻̀͝Y҉̫̝̖̹̝̠͠E̲̩͟͝ͅ</a>, of course. That video blew me away and I’ve loved Sean, Anti and the other JSEgos since. So I doodled a thing! He has green hair in this simply because that’s when he and Anti really rose to prominence; it’s not because I want him to dye it again. (honestly, it might also be because I can’t afford to go to the salon and get my own green hair back so I’m just nostalgic for the green in more ways than one.) I also just felt like practicing a more chibi art style (because I really suck at that) and making gifs. And just have some fun with my favorite green jelly beans~!</p><p>Thoughts?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Originally posted: <a href="https://esculentevil.tumblr.com/post/612311911231619072/glitch-in">11 MAR 2020 on My Tumblr</a>.</p><p>Note: the stills of this gif are featured there; if you're curious.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Happy St. Patrick’s Day, Puppets! ♦♦♦ From your Flatline Glitch!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<h2>Happy St. Patrick’s Day, Puppets! ♦♦♦</h2>
<p>From your <em>Flatline</em> Glitch!</p>
<p>
  <sub>I did an experiment: <a href="https://tmblr.co/mWSao8UlEZL3-pukN_cgpiA">@xiss0r</a> has a <a href="https://xiss0r.tumblr.com/post/171655822129/made-my-own-color-palette-challenge-send-meor">Color Palette Challenge</a> and since I couldn’t think of anything to write for ol’ Paddy’s Day, I decided to pick one with some nice greens and draw Anti with it!</sub>
</p>
<p>
  <sub>The pallet ended up being called “Flatline” which I thought was pretty fitting for this murder baby. And this was an adventure! I’ve never done one of these before so it was really interesting to try.</sub>
</p>
<p>
  <sub>xD I switched the colors around so much before I was satisfied and I probably made the funniest face when I realized one of these colors was actually some kind of purple—thought it was green!</sub>
</p>
<p>
  <sub>Anyway, yea! I had fun with this and I think it actually turned out really nice! Thoughts?</sub>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Originally posted: <a href="https://esculentevil.tumblr.com/post/612855359889195008/happy-st-patricks-day-puppets-from-your">17 MAR 2020 on My Tumblr</a>.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. SepticSauin and Jekyllboy-Man! The Evil versions of SepticSam and Jackieboy-Man!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<h2>SepticSauin and Jekyllboy-Man!</h2><p>The Evil versions of SepticSam and Jackieboy-Man!</p><p>
  <sub>More specifically: this is the evil counterpart of SepticSam, whom I’ve dubbed SepticSauin, and Jackieboy-Man after he’s been brainwashed by Anti in an AU I suddenly came up with thanks to <a href="https://tmblr.co/m1T_2M4fH_8Sj0QTBPWxeYA">@incorrect-quotes-egos</a>’s post <a href="https://incorrect-quotes-egos.tumblr.com/post/613281821625581568">here</a>. Sauin has the ability to amplify Anti’s powers and, since Jackie’s originally a stubborn Superhero, Anti tends to leave Sauin with the newly born Jekyllboy-Man in order to reduce the likely hood of him ever breaking free.</sub>
</p><p>
  <sub>As an aside, any of you who’ve seen my previous drawings of Jackieboy-Man (<a href="https://esculentevil.tumblr.com/post/190321735077/if-jacks-a-crab-jackies-a-lobster-a">JackieLob-Sir</a>, <a href="https://esculentevil.tumblr.com/post/189659881570/happy-holidays-from-jackieboy-man-aka-an-excuse">Happy Hero Holidays</a>, <a href="https://esculentevil.tumblr.com/post/188851491505/heroic-footwear-anti-plants-his-foot-on">Heroic Footwear</a>, or even my oldest <a href="https://esculentevil.tumblr.com/post/188565320695/inktober-2019-24-scars-its-hard-to-believe">Scars</a> and <a href="https://esculentevil.tumblr.com/post/185796025278/failure-worthless-zero-idiot-nothing">Hero Appreciation Week</a>) probably know that I don’t normally use these colors for him—especially that green for his hair! Well, this isn’t just to show that he’s a different kind of Jackie (an evil Jackie named Jekyll~ and yes I’m aware that it was Mr Hyde, not Dr Jekyll, that was the evil one—which is really why this works: Jackie’s not naturally evil but he was made so by Anti just like Jekyll was by his serum): it’s also because I played around with <a href="https://tmblr.co/mWSao8UlEZL3-pukN_cgpiA">@xiss0r</a>’s <a href="https://xiss0r.tumblr.com/post/171655822129/made-my-own-color-palette-challenge-send-meor">Pallet Challenge</a> again; specifically “Worn Rug”. And I actually really like how these reds look on him so I might use them again. Maybe inverted.</sub>
</p><p>
  <sub>Lastly: I don’t think his pose is that great but I do like how it kinda looks like one of those funny poses Seán sometimes makes while goofing off in his videos. Still need to work on poses, tho.</sub>
</p><p>
  <sub>Anyway... Thoughts? =)</sub>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Originally posted: <a href="https://esculentevil.tumblr.com/post/613398941581656064/septicsauin-and-jekyllboy-man-the-evil-versions">23 MAR 2020 on My Tumblr</a>.</p><p>EDIT: Now with a <a href="https://youtu.be/UJZ2QJqRYOc">Speed Draw</a>!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. Wood Nymph Anti</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This ended up being Anti from my MythJSEAU, lol. He's basically a Dryad/Wood Nymph; mostly because he seems the most earthy of all the Egos, I almost always see him related to <b>forest</b> green, and I just see moss and leaves and ancient trees when I think of him in a myth context.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning: This is a GIF!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h2>
  
</h2>
<h2>Wood Nymph Anti</h2><p>I have had the idea to draw Anti with leaves for hair for... EVER, All.</p><p>And I finally did it!!! =D xD</p>
<hr/><p>This was originally gonna be a fairy!Anti, but I’ve seen a lot of people do that and I wasn’t sure if I might be, you know, stepping on anyone’s toes if I did it too. There’s the possibility, of course, that someone’s done this too but I didn’t see it. (or I did and I don’t remember; in which case: sorry! I don’t mean to steal!)</p><p>I also don’t think Anti would be a fairy.</p><p>I think Marvin would be a (clover) <a href="https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Fairy">fairy</a>; Jackie would probably be a (fire) <a href="https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sprite_(folklore)">sprite</a>; Jameson would be a (<a href="https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dolmen">dolmen</a>) <a href="https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pixie">pixie</a> (or maybe this is where <a href="https://esculentevil.tumblr.com/post/611590852244029440/septic-au-silent-killer">BansheeJJ</a> lives); Chase would be the poor human that trips into Marvin’s <a href="https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Fairy_ring">Fairy Ring</a>; and then Henrik would be Chase’s bestie who thinks Chase is crazy until he trips too.</p><p>But anyway: I had a lot of fun =)</p><p>The gif came out more grainy than I wanted, but this is the best version I got.</p><p>I’m weirdly proud of his hair—like, not his leaves but the scruff on his face. That’s actually made of moss; and I don’t know how well I managed that one, but it came out way better than I thought it would as I struggled with his ‘stache!</p><p>I also experimented a bit with... what’s it even called? When you put in details like blush/flush? Contouring? xD;;; Sorry: I’m an English Major, not an Illustrator! Anyway: I finally tried drawing him with a black flush/blush like I said I would in my spiel in <a href="https://esculentevil.tumblr.com/post/612727030672392192/daemonic-deal-original-work-genre-bl-fantasy"><em>Daemonic Deal</em>’s cover</a>. I actually really like it. It suits him as well as gives him some more definition than just applying a darker green like before.</p><p>SO: (my) Anti has black blood confirmed! xD</p><p>(Also "loki” proud of his nose: I think I finally got it right this time!)</p><p>Anyway, yea! I’m happy! And he looks surprisingly good~ (♦#&gt;` ω´&lt;#)</p><p>xD Thoughts?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I might draw the other Egos in this AU since I outlined what they'd be in here but... not confident about that... xD;;;</p><p>You can also view this gif/post on <a href="https://esculentevil.tumblr.com/post/615482679708794881/wood-nymph-anti-i-have-had-the-idea-to-draw-anti">my Tumblr!</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. Vhy are you Outside?! Henrik Says: Go Home!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<h2>Vhy are you Outside?!<br/><sub>Henrik Says: </sub>Go Home<sub>!</sub>
</h2>
<p>Quick reminder that April isn’t over yet!</p>
<p>There’s still time to <a href="https://tiltify.com/united-way/hopefromhome">donate and help fight COVID-19</a>!</p>
<p>If you’d like something in return for your money, <a href="https://jacksepticeye.com/">buy some <em>LAUGH</em> merch</a>! Alternatively, you can buy from <a href="https://cloakbrand.com/">Cloak</a> or <a href="https://markiplier.com/">Markiplier</a> to support EDF and WHO!</p>
<p>All else fails, spread the word and make sure everyone knows this is still going!</p>
<p>
  <sub>((Inspired Seán constantly telling us to stay inside [and wash our hands and stay safe], everyone else drawing Henrik for #HelpFromHome, and “Apothecary” from <a href="https://tmblr.co/mWSao8UlEZL3-pukN_cgpiA">@xiss0r</a>’s <a href="https://xiss0r.tumblr.com/post/171655822129/made-my-own-color-palette-challenge-send-meor">Pallet Challenge</a>.))</sub>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I jokingly called this "My Covid-19 Chibi" while showing this to my friend and now I think that's the perfect second name for this. xD</p>
<p>Check out the <a href="https://esculentevil.tumblr.com/post/616116851883278336/vhy-are-you-outside-henrik-says-go-home-quick">Tumblr Version</a>!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. (AntiHero) The Pastel Hoodie Thief</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning: This is a GIF!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><h2>(AntiHero) The <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23014393">Pastel</a> Hoodie Thief</h2><p>Because Anti stealing Jackie’s clothing is apparently my kink.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>
  <a href="https://esculentevil.tumblr.com/post/616617006394998785/antihero-the-pastel-hoodie-thief-because-anti">Tumblr version here!</a>
</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. I wanna DROWN in your EYES everytime I see YOU SMILE.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jackieboy-Man as a merm!!!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><h2>I wanna DROWN in your EYES everytime I see YOU SMILE.</h2><p>From <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24257812">Jackiemer-Man</a> with love~</p><p>
  <sub>Happy MerMay, All!!!</sub>
</p><p></p><div class="media-holder media-holder-draggable media-holder-hr">
  <hr/>
</div><p>I DID IT!!! =D</p><p>Merm!Jackie is HERE!!! xD So is AntiSirenEye, for that matter (literally).</p><p>I’m really proud of this one.</p><p>The original idea for this was for Anti to be in either Seán’s or Jackie’s eyeball, but, after writing and posting the Pearl Pulse AU (linked above), I changed it. And I think it’s better this way: not only do I get to fully participate in Mermay (how many artists do you know that actually write AND draw for this month???), but I also get a reference picture for Jackie’s merm body!!! =D</p><p>[dances]</p><p>I actually have less issues with this one than I normally do: I did really well! =D Anti’s eye is done in a style that I’ve never really done before (any time previous that I’ve drawn just eyes in detail has been more anime and this is more realism) but I’m pretty satisfied with how it came out—even the eyelashes look good!</p><p>Also: I'm super happy with how the iris/sclera turned out—neither were planned.</p><p>Since this was supposed to be Seán’s eye at first, I just had this vague idea that his iris would be like the whole ocean or something because I wouldn’t be able to make his sclera look like the ocean’s depths (because it’s white); and then, basically, his iris was going to be where Anti was swimming (he’d of been TINY). But this works out so much better.</p><p>Any of you that are familiar at all with how I draw Anti know that his eyes are COLORFUL.</p><p>When I was getting ready to color his eyes (yea this was like 2.5 hours in... xD), it sort of hit me that the two tones of his irises (red orange and yellow orange) could be used as a setting sun and red washed clouds (i.e.: a background); and then while I was painting in his sclera, trying to get it to look anything like water (which, if you read the fic, you’ll notice is specifically green tinted and not blue), the idea to add in some kelp like veins in Anti’s eyes just freight-trained me! lol</p><p>The text you see framing the image is the thought that prompted the whole thing.</p><p>Lastly: I struggled a lot with how to color Jackie. I still think it could be better. Honestly tho, I don’t have any idea how to color or detail mermaids so...</p><p>I went through several versions of his tail (weirdly, the human half of his body was like the easiest for me to deal with even though I went into this being like “how am I supposed to color this he’s gonna look ridiculous if his face is red!” even though <a href="https://esculentevil.tumblr.com/post/190321735077/if-jacks-a-crab-jackies-a-lobster-a">I totally made Jackie into a lobster</a> months before this... xD) before finally settling on this. I started off with just his fins holding blue but I didn’t like how the trunk of his tail looked so plain... so I tried tiger stripes and failed twice before finally managing to get this. I like how it kinda looks like teeth now... xD</p><p>I tried giving him blue gills but they look odd; o well.</p><p>Thanks for reading this far!!! As always: feel free to share your thoughts!</p><p>Until next time,</p><p>All my love~ ♦</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>
  <a href="https://esculentevil.tumblr.com/post/618927984710123520/i-wanna-drown-in-your-eyes-everytime-i-see-you">Tumblr Version (Where you can also see this without the text!)!</a>
</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>37. AntiHero Pride!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Anti and Jackie rockin’ their sexualities!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>WARNING: Contains agender!Anti, genderfluid!Jackie, asexual!Anti, and demisexual!Jackie. Also, technically, Anti and Jackie are gender bent in this (but it's only technically because of their gender identies)—I just wanted to tackle a LOT of personal pride concepts in this one.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<h2>AntiHero Pride!</h2><h2>
  <sub>Anti and Jackie rockin’ their sexualities!</sub>
</h2><p>Or, at least, the ones that I headcanon they have.</p><p>
  <sub>Also featuring agender!Anti and genderfluid!Jackie~ (hence: no beards!)</sub>
</p><p>
  <sub>[Obviously: please don’t steal/edit/reuse this in any way. Just <b>reblog</b>!!!] [<a href="https://esculentevil.tumblr.com/post/620812797382737920/antihero-pride-anti-and-jackie-rockin-their">Tumblr Version!</a>]</sub>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <sub>OMJ ALL THIS TOOK ME OVER 13 BLEEDING HOURS!!! [isdead]</sub>
</p><p>
  <sub>I’m incredibly proud of this one tho. I’ve been meaning to make a post where I address all the Ego’s sexualities but never really saw a reason to (I don’t even know if you All’d be interested.); but “Pride” is a great reason, no? xD Same with gender; I’ve done trans!Anti before and even hinted at agendered!Anti in a few previous works but I’ve never touched Jackie—for shame!!! &gt;=( xD Jackie to me is very masculine even in a female body so feminizing him or making him any kind of androgynous was... so hard xD But I think I did well! Can you tell they aren’t 100% male?</sub>
</p><p>
  <sub>Can you tell I’m a problem artist because of COURSE the one time I draw a JSEgo with nice broad, very masculine looking shoulders—it’s not even on a 100% male body!?!?! [facepalm]</sub>
</p><p>
  <sub>I love Anti’s face. It actually LOOKS like Anti which blew me away when I finished it.</sub>
</p><p>
  <sub>Jackie’s face took, quite literally, 4-5 bloody hours and 3 different screenshots as references... which is probably due to the “weird” (it’s not actually weird; I just struggled with it) posing...</sub>
</p><p>
  <sub>And I swear it still doesn’t really look like Jackie or Jack/Seán; it’s <b>close</b> but... [annoyed huff]</sub>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <sub>Some things you might notice:</sub>
</p><p>
  <sub>Anti has blue plugs while Jackie has orange ones. These are mine (orange) and my mate’s (blue) colors and I like drawing/writing them into whatever ship I currently... well, ship. xD Yes, I’m weird. And yes: this was pointed out (kinda) before in my answer to Bonnie’s ask <a href="https://esculentevil.tumblr.com/post/619295655290142720/hello-can-i-get-12-17-19-28-and-40">here</a>!</sub>
</p><p>
  <sub>Anti and Jackie have some... weird tattoos. Seán’s messy circle of life tat on his outer bicep is a red dragon (simplified/stylized) on Jackie while his hanged man tat lower down on the same arm is a Birds of Paradise flower as I explained in the original answer of that same ask (over <a href="https://esculentevil.tumblr.com/post/618688488158756864/hello-can-i-get-12-17-19-28-and-40">here</a>). What I didn’t mention (because I hadn’t thought of it yet xD) was the Egos’ versions of Seán’s <a href="https://twitter.com/jack_septic_eye/status/1076667962038325248"><em>Shadow of the Colossus</em> tattoo</a>; I haven’t actually figured out the answer for the other Egos, but Anti’s is a stylized Tree of Life tattoo while Jackie’s is a giant flame (although you can’t see it)! These, I think, are fitting for them because Jackie’s an energetic fireball and sort of a guiding star while Anti’s old with extremely deep roots (in untold history and this whole community) and branches reaching out to us from the void between worlds... he’s also Jackie’s enemy (which means he’s gonna get burned if he and Jackie aren’t super careful!) and Seán’s opposite (which means he’s the flip side of Seán’s airiness [because he’s always screaming—like a loud wind!]); finally: these are referencing who they are in my <a href="https://esculentevil.tumblr.com/post/615482679708794881/wood-nymph-anti-i-have-had-the-idea-to-draw-anti">JSEgo Myth AU</a>: a wood nymph and fire sprite! (I’ll figure out what the other Egos have in place of this tat later and then update that answer. K? [Also: please ignore the fact that the flower tat is drawn on Jackie’s arm like his wrist is facing out and up when it’s very clearly drawn to face IN and DOWN—I am a derp/problem artist. (ó ﾍ ò｡♦)])</sub>
</p><p>
  <sub>I tried a thing with their hair!!! Specifically the buzzed down sides (I was too anxious and nervous to do it to their floofs &gt;&lt;): I used a very light brown to give Jackie’s natural sides highlights! (Or grays... [giggles at that old Seán joke] because Seán does have them and he ROCKS them! So, why not let Jackie rock them too, right? =3) I didn’t give Anti grays because, while he’s way older, he’s also an immortal daemon void thing so... yea, he won’t get grays. But highlights? Hell yea! Anyway, you can hardly see them cuz of Anti’s glitching... but they’re there, okay! &gt;=(</sub>
</p><p>
  <sub>I had fun staining Anti’s shirt. =) Playing around with his forever neck wound is something I’ve always wanted to do but, well, that’s really hard when he wears all black and I made his blood black, too... (Cuz he’s a void being, you know, so that’s what he bleeds: void.) =/ Maybe I’ll write about that instead (I can totally see Jackie being fascinated by his Mate’s void black blood... &lt;&lt; &gt;&gt; lol); for now, though: I just utilized how the Ace Flag makes his shirt collar white and gray! =D</sub>
</p><p>
  <sub>The True Sidekicks are in (Sorry to Marvin and Jameson whom I headcanon as sidehero and sidevillain respectively xD)! SepticSam and <a href="https://esculentevil.tumblr.com/post/613398941581656064/septicsauin-and-jekyllboy-man-the-evil-versions">SepticSauin</a> could be interpreted as beach balls or something here but they are meant to be Seán’s logo/<a href="https://esculentevil.tumblr.com/post/190192964265/antihero-headcanon-05-hole-in-its-soul">Anti’s eye/contract seal</a>... I’m nothing but headcanons, aren’t I? xD;;; Well, anyway, this is why I didn’t draw in their optic nerves.</sub>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <sub>Lastly: I was so proud of this piece that I was going to show you all the speed paint/draw for it... but of course the file or vector or whatever broke and it’s just a glitchy mess after 45 seconds. -x- So, please accept these work in progress images (as a gif) instead:</sub>
</p><p>
  <sub>  </sub>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thoughts? =D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0038"><h2>38. O Starry Knight~</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jackie with a starry cape!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h2>
  <b>  </b>
</h2><h2>
  <b>O Starry Knight~ (<a href="https://esculentevil.tumblr.com/post/623236283962212352/o-starry-knight-ao3-version-happy-birthday">Tumblr Version</a>)</b>
</h2><h2>
  <sup>Happy Birthday, Jackieboy-Man!!!</sup>
</h2><p>Inspired and encouraged by <a>@happyallykats</a> (and, sort of leobashi but not really) (also, yes, the title of this is 100% a Sailor Moon reference; I still love that song)!</p><p></p><div class="media-holder media-holder-draggable media-holder-hr">
  <hr class="tmblr-truncated"/>
  <p>Hi All!</p>
</div><p>I stuck at cityscapes!!! =D xD So I just threw together some dots in perspective with lines that ended up decently passing for tall buildings and some car lights. It’s not perfect but I actually like how it turned out and ended up reminding me of how much Seán said he loves bright colors on dark backgrounds (like in NITW). I imagine Jackie and Anti would both have the same aesthetic =)</p><p>I tried doing city-lit clouds via airbrushing but I don’t think it came out quite right ... but it did kinda make it dreamy looking? (Which I ended up loving~)</p><p>Speaking of dreamy... xD There’s an AntiHero version of this drawing <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25178749">here</a> (includes a drabble for Jackie’s birthday!) where they share a rooftop kiss~ That’s meant to be Anti’s birthday gift the Jackie =3 Seán’s gift is over <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25178959">here</a> (careful, it's Mature!) and set in the <a href="https://esculentevil.tumblr.com/tagged/ComplicatedAU">SeAntiHero Complicated AU</a> I have (so, like, don’t go over there and read it if you’re not into these pairings, ok?).</p><p>Sorry for all the self promos xD</p><p>I’m super proud of this drawing. I still haven’t brought myself to detail the main tuft of hair in the same way I’ve started detailing the sides (since the <a href="https://esculentevil.tumblr.com/post/621547310684504065/esculentevil-esculentevil-antihero-pride">Pride AU</a>), but I think I’m getting better at that so maybe one day soon I’ll start that.</p><p>I’m kinda dissatisfied with his face.</p><p>This is an angle I’ve never really drawn before and the reference I used (which was a screenshot I took from the day he finally took the manual focus back off) didn’t have the exact head position I needed for both this pic (him looking down at the city) and <a href="https://esculentevil.tumblr.com/post/623236280012144640/antihero-rooftop-romance-view-on-ao3-just">the AntiHero version (him kissing Anti in his arms)</a> but it was close enough, I thought, for this... But now the smile looks so off to me (♦੭` Д´)੭</p><p>Still, all things considered...</p><p>I’m stupidly happy with how the cape (and mask) turned out. xD Both the stars and the windsweptness. In fact, I’m stupid happy about the later part overall! Everything from the hair to the hood came together surprisingly well!</p><p>And Anti’s hair in the other version is so nice~</p><p>Ultimately, I’m blown away xD by this drawing.</p><p>(And I think I might keep this as Jackie’s suit?)</p><p>Thoughts? =D</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>There's also a Speed Draw for this!!!<br/>It contains AntiHero (since, again, this is the Solo!Jackie version) in two forms: the drawing (they're kissing, btb) and the drabble describing Anti giving Jackie this gift--in other words: the speed draw also includes a narration!<br/>There's no pressure to watch it but I'm super proud of it =3 And I hope you like it if you do take a gander~<br/>You can watch it on my <a href="https://www.youtube.com/embed/Mm90EzHwTK4">YouTube</a>!!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0039"><h2>39. (AntiHero) Sheepy Snuggles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Anti and Jackie snuggling as sheep!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Also viewable on my <a href="https://esculentevil.tumblr.com/post/625760631151329280/antihero-sheepy-snuggles-aka-anti-and-jackie">Tumblr</a>!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h2>
  
</h2><h2>(AntiHero) Sheepy Snuggles</h2><p>A.K.A.: Anti and Jackie snuggling as sheep.</p><p>
  <sub>Some self-fanart for my short story, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24562612">Antidiom</a>, and <a href="https://esculentevil.tumblr.com/post/619397226076192768/septic-au-antidiom-blacksheepanti-au">Septic Sheep AU</a>!</sub>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div class="media-holder media-holder-draggable media-holder-hr">
  <hr class="tmblr-truncated"/>
  <p>Hi All!</p>
</div><p>Not gonna lie, I somehow feel like the <a href="https://esculentevil.tumblr.com/post/625364982620717056/sheepanti-vs-sheepjackie-xd-this-is-the-doodle-i">doodle</a> from before was somehow better? Idk why but I guess it’s just because this isn’t exactly what I was imagining...? </p><p>I’m not entirely sure HOW to draw what I was imagining...</p><p>But I really think it’s just the background? This wasn’t really what I was going for (tho I do really like the sunbeam kinda effect I managed to make). It was meant to be warmer than this with a bigger dark and light contrast—mostly from shepherd Seán’s wooden cabin behind/around them.</p><p>I ended up just putting a window xD;;; (It’s the one Jackie watched Anti through)</p><p>On a brighter note: I figured out their wool! Or at least decently figured it out. xD I used a watercolor brush to get the texture and, seriously, I just had fun with it. The brush blended the colors together, too, so I got a really nice, soft shading effect with it that I think I’ll end up using in my drawings from now on.</p><p>I think; we’ll see xD</p><p>Some of you might notice that their horns are different compared to the doodle. This is because I actually looked up Irish sheep and found some breeds to base them on (as well as breeds for the other Septic Sheep, tho I won’t draw them). Jackie’s a <a href="https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.scottish-blackface.co.uk%2Fblackface-sheep-information.cfm&amp;t=YjIzNTNlN2ZhMjRiZjFkOGJmMjlhY2EzNWJmZmUyZDEyYTE5NWVmMCw1MDliYmZlZjgxY2QzMDZjNTliY2MxZDZlYjk3ZjEwZDU2ZGI5MDli&amp;ts=1596768611">Perth type Blackface</a> (I thought it would give him a good "mask") while Anti’s a <a href="https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Norfolk_Horn">Norfolk Horn</a> (I loved the horns for Anti; also the black face and legs).</p><p>I know Anti’s horns are whiter than they should be but I like the difference; plus, it just looks better with his black wool (to me, at least).</p><p>Also, special thanks to <a href="https://tmblr.co/mtUKiv9MCqa7yttHF_axuMQ">@leobashi</a> for <a href="https://leobashi.tumblr.com/post/624076668434317312/artist-question-what-is-clipping-i-see-it-in-art">explaining what “clipping” is</a>; I had no idea! Turns out that’s a thing my app has and it helped so much as I colored the wool. (btb, if you’re reading this: sorry I keep bothering you; I just learn a lot from you)</p><p>Anyway, the speed draw and narration of this and Antidiom is <strike>coming soon; please look forward to it</strike> <a href="https://youtu.be/2lFNqaH2Mis">HERE</a>!!! Hope you All like it~ (♦∕ ∕ᗒ∕v∕ᗕ∕)</p><p>Thoughts? =D</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Now with <a href="https://esculentevil.tumblr.com/post/625863567736979456/antihero-sheepy-snuggles-postcard-edition-my">Postcard Edition</a>!!! &gt;=D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0040"><h2>40. Heartstrings ♦</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Anti with his strings as aerial silks!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<h2>Heartstrings ♦</h2><p>My submission to <a href="https://tmblr.co/m_DXodPBDsnUQAp5bJIjEXA">@i-maybe-exist</a>’s <a href="https://tss-jse-ipliercoloringbookcollab.tumblr.com/">@tss-jse-ipliercoloringbookcollab</a>!</p><p>There are four different versions of this image (three of which are only on <a href="https://esculentevil.tumblr.com/post/628653666708127744/heartstrings-my-submission-to-i-maybe-exists">my Tumblr</a> because I doubt you wanna see ALL of them): the <b>first [shown here] and last images are PNGs with black lines on a white background</b> while the <b>second and third images are transparent PNGs</b> for digital coloring! Also: the <b>first [again, shown here] and second images have Anti’s beard already drawn in</b>, which might be fine for digital artists but not ideal for people coloring traditionally; so, the <b>third and fourth/last images have Anti’s beard as an outline only</b> (apologies for any awkwardness this might create; I tried my best!).</p><p>
  <b>Feel free to color these however you like =D</b>
</p><p>And <b>tag me</b> please because I’d love to see it!</p><p>Or <b>link me</b> to it if it’s posted off Tumblr!</p><p>Just <b>no stealing/reposting</b> please!</p><p>
  <sub>((Rambles below!!!))</sub>
</p>
<hr/><p>Hi All!!!</p><p>Not gonna lie: this thing took me <b>over</b> TWELVE BLOODY HOURS to draw!!! [flops over dead lol] I think it’s just because full bodies and unconventional poses have never been my strong suit; and even though I used a <a href="https://keepyosidehustle.com/tjaden-vertical-silk-aerial-yoga-vocalist-performer/">reference pic</a> for this, the difficulty I had with it probably still shows.</p><p>But I think I did a good job!!!</p><p>And it looks pretty darn cool, too!</p>
<hr/><p>The inspiration behind this is probably pretty obvious.</p><p>At some point between Mark’s <em><a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IwHIKlK-4Dg">How to Aerial Silk Dance</a></em> video (big inspiration) and my <em><a href="https://esculentevil.tumblr.com/post/618661465976717312/antihero-headcanon-12-web-boy">Anti(Hero) Headcanon (#12): Web Boy</a></em> story, I began seeing Anti’s strings as more than just puppeteering things. They became additions to him.</p><p>Extensions of him.</p><p>I imagine him, now, using his strings to grab cups/mugs from too high shelves and running lines of them to trip up someone, someego, that’s pissed him off. Anti doesn’t float around so much as sit in literal hammocks of his own strings and will them to move him wherever he needs to go, no matter where that is.</p><p>And, if you think about it, that must mean that he has his strings <b>everywhere</b>: the whole world is probably blanketed in them!</p><p>And that’s just... so Anti.</p><p>(Keep an eye out cuz I’m gonna start [back] referencing this idea in my works!)</p>
<hr/><p>Something else to keep an eye out for: I’m gonna be coloring this in for myself!</p><p>I wanna turn this drawing into a business card if I can.</p><p>I think it’ll be a really cool one if I can pull it off!</p><p>But I know that’s gonna take a while so... I’m just haring what I have so far!</p>
<hr/><p>Now that that’s said, I have a question for you All; it’s real quick (or it should be): Would you all be interested in a speed draw of this? Or a speed paint later?</p><p>I’d love to share it with you, but since I’m posting the line art and color separately ... well I need to know if I should share the draw now and the paint later or wait and share it all at once? Or should I just not bother sharing any of it at all???</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0041"><h2>41. Donate All!!!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>THANKMAS 2020 EGOS!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h2>

</h2><h2>Donate All!!!</h2><p><a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DMePJzwJ4FM">Seán’s still streaming</a>!!!</p><p>
  <sub>Also, quick reminder: I’ll be streaming on <a href="https://www.twitch.tv/esculentevil">Twitch</a> tomorrow to help keep the wagon going... &lt;&lt; &gt;&gt; It’ll be my first stream and probably a train wreck so feel free to come support or laugh at me xD But also <b>my goal is $100 and I’ll be matching the first $50</b> so please come hang out with me;  I’ll be building my version of the <a href="https://esculentevil.tumblr.com/post/187114003238/jsego-and-septic-concepts-1-the-septic-house">Septic House</a> in Sims 4—maybe more if you All want!</sub>
</p><p>
  <sub>Let’s just make sure the giving doesn’t stop after Seán, okay? ♦</sub>
</p><p>
  <sub>((<a href="https://esculentevil.tumblr.com/post/637417872528916480/donate-all-se%C3%A1ns-still-streaming-also">Tumblr Version</a>!))</sub>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0042"><h2>42. Yer Such a Bleedin' He'rt</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A very AntiHero Valentine~</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a href="">Tumblr Version!</a>
</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h2>
  
</h2><h2>Yer such a Bleedin’ He’rt</h2><p>It’s finally DONE!!! My illustration for <em><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22719475">Bleeding Heart</a></em>!!!</p><p>HAPPY VALENTINE’S DAY, ALL, FROM ANTIHERO!!! =D</p><hr/><p>O.M.J!</p><p>This took 10+ hours xD Not as bad as the drawing for my Pride AU, but still.</p><p>I’m super proud of this one; but I’m also freaked out by it xD;;;</p><p>I used screenshots I took a while ago as references but...</p><p>I’m still shook.</p><hr/><p>Jackie’s hand was supposed to be HOLDING ANTI’S HEAD but I gave up.</p><p>I couldn’t get the angles right and I was running out of time.</p><p>At least Anti’s hands came out nice.</p><p>I struggled with them, too.</p><hr/><p>Tried some new things for shading.</p><p>I really want to be able to do soft shading, like air brush stuff, but failed. =/ Jackie’s sweater ended up being the only thing shaded that way.</p><p>Idk why but it seems I can only shade harshly/cartoonily...</p><p>I do kinda like how this turned out tho; the levels are cool.</p><hr/><p>I wanted this to have a Valentine’s Day card feel but... idk if that worked xD;;;</p><hr/><p>I forgot to make Anti’s throat BLEED... o well.</p><hr/><p>I don’t really have anything else to say.</p><p>Tomorrow’s <a href="https://www.youtube.com/user/nostalgic5947/videos">video</a> will be about this.</p><p>I’m sure you All already guessed.</p><p>But still xD</p><hr/><p>Thoughts? =D</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Not gonna lie... super proud of how far I've come drawing these guys. (♦*` ω´*♦)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>